


I Say Goodbye

by Wojelah



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: choc_fic, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wojelah/pseuds/Wojelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellos and goodbyes: two sets of drabbles for two different meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Stargate: Atlantis/Dr. Who crossover, Teyla/Ten: feathers - friends and strangers" for [choc_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic).

"Who are you?" Teyla knows they'd evacuated the settlement.

"I should ask you that question, but it's rude to address someone when we haven't been introduced. I'm the Doctor."

"You should not be here." No one should - she'd been running for the jumper when she saw him.

"That's hardly the first time someone's said that to me. Pretty good at ending up places I shouldn't -"

The dart is dangerously close. "Please. You must -"

"Bad idea, that, telling me what I ought to do. Terribly rude. You'd be in utter disgrace among the Victorians."

So she tackles him.

* * *

"You know," he says, after it's all over bar the shouting, and the stocky, blue-eyed chap is yelling enough for everyone, "The Victorians wouldn't like him much either."

"Doctor McKay is an... acquired taste."

"So are black jelly babies." Digging for an example, he feels her watching him. Next moment, her hands are on his shoulders, delicate as a bird's wing - although swans could pack a wallop, really - as can Teyla, but the hand nudging his head to hers is feather-gentle.

"Doctor. Be well."

Forehead to hers, eyes closed, he borrows a little of her stillness. "And you."

* * *

"Stop!" Teyla would recognize that babble anywhere. "He is a friend."

"Teyla! She'll vouch for me - although the first time we met she hurled me to the ground. She'd make a fantastic rugby player -"

"Doctor," she says, as the entire gateroom stares, "we had not been introduced."

"Teyla, if you start singing 'Shall We Dance', I won't be held responsible for my actions. I'm a terrible dancer. Absolute pants...."

"Doctor," she says, as his forehead met hers, "welcome to Atlantis."

"Teyla, I -"

"You are among friends." She holds his shoulders, makes room for his grief. "Be still."

* * *

  
"So," he says, clearing his throat as she watches him, her hand on the TARDIS door. "I suppose this wasn't the best time, given they're about to kick you off your ship. City, rather. Always did have a bit of a problem with timing. Ironic, I suppose."

"There was time for this."

He sits down awkwardly on the bed, among the piles of her belongings. "I didn't ask - is there..."

"No."

"Teyla," he says, standing to face her.

"Doctor."

"Just - be well," he whispers, brushing a hand against her cheek. He opens the TARDIS door. "Please. Be well."


End file.
